Heartful Wonderful
by xxHollowedNightmares
Summary: For tsukiko94! Sephiroth, your average 18 year old teenager, gets the surprise of his life when he rescues a kitten in an alleyway and it turns out to be a sexy blond humanoid on a mission and needs his help. So much for summer vacation... AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is for raffle winner, tsukiko94! Sorry for the long wait! Also this story features humanoids in which they can transform from their animal form to their human form. This story takes place in the modern world as well…**

**Disclaimer: I no owns FFVII… I also don't own the name title of this story, which comes from a doujinshi that I thought was uterly cute ^^**

**Warning(s): the usual (het, yaoi, language, etc.)**

**

* * *

**

Sephiroth sighed as he leaned back in his chair while ignoring his history teacher. Not only was he waiting for the bell that signaled that school was over, he was hoping that he could catch Tifa in time to ask her if she felt like walking home with him since she lives in the same apartment complex as he and lived right across the hall from him. Not that he was a stalker or anything; he just really wanted to get the chance to spend some time with her before her asshole of a boyfriend stole her away. Sephiroth snorted. He really did hate Reno for taking his chance of asking Tifa to be his girlfriend away from him… It was just his luck that the day he was going to ask her, Reno had already taken her out to the ice cream parlor and made his move. Despite her dating his newly made enemy, they were still good friends and he still cared for her.

He cursed when he looked up at the clock and realized that the bell rang fifteen minutes ago. Sighing, he gathered his books and made his way down the stairs, already knowing that Tifa was long gone. He walked out of the school and unlocked his bike and pedaled out of the school yard and towards his apartment. Though he wasn't like most of the 18 year olds in his school that either walked or drove an expensive car, he found that it was better to ride a bike to where he wanted to go, especially since Tokyo's sidewalks were always crowded.

He stopped pedaling when he heard whimpering and growls coming from an alleyway that wasn't too far from his apartment. He looked down the alleyway and saw that two large hounds were growling and trying to get behind the dumpster to get to what appeared to be a blonde kitten that was meowing for help. He was about to start pedaling again, but something inside of him told him that he should help the kitten out. Furrowing his brows, he took off his shoes and threw them at the dumpster and smiled when it created enough noise to frighten the dogs away from the dumpster and watched as they ran away.

As he went to retrieve his shoes, he noticed that the kitten had yet to run off. Deciding to see if the kitten was injured or not, he kneeled down and saw that the kitten was lying against the ground while licking the wound to its right arm. The kitten stopped licking at the still bleeding wound and stared at him, obviously thinking on whether or not he should run away from him. Sephiroth found it odd that this kitten had golden blonde fur and big blue eyes, but he shrugged it off before calling to it.

"Come here, kitty. I won't hurt you… I just want to help…"

That was enough to get the kitten to slowly walk towards him and Sephiroth took off his jacket in order to make a makeshift bed for the kitten to rest on while he pedaled home. The kitten got the gesture and curled up in his jacket and purred. Sephiroth slowly picked up the injured kitten and saw that its wound was easy to fix as he placed him in the metal basket on his bike.

"Now don't move around too much. I don't want you to fall out and hurt yourself even more, okay?" Sephiroth said to the kitten that was staring at him as he sat on his bike. He knew that animals understood commands, but he didn't expect for the kitten to nod its head before settling further into his jacket. Sephiroth shrugged it off and thought that he was just tired and was seeing things before pedaling home.

* * *

"There you go… I bet you feel a whole lot better now, don't ya?"

Sephiroth grinned when the kitten purred and leaned into his touch when he rubbed his ear. Sephiroth carefully lifted his paw to make sure that he bandaged it correctly before going into his bedroom to pull out his work uniform. As he was changing clothes, his thoughts drifted to the strange kitten.

Unlike all cats, this kitten wasn't afraid of water. In fact, he enjoyed it so much that he had to lift him out of the bathroom sink with some force because the kitten was using his good legs to grip onto the edge of the sink just to stay in it. Not to mention the fact that the kitten understood everything he said. If he asked him a question, the kitten would nod yes, shake his head no, or tilt his head to the side and meow in confusion. It was weird and exciting to know that he now had a pet that somewhat knew how to talk back to him. Granted that pets were not allowed in the apartment and that he now had to work more hours to be able to pay for the necessities of the kitten, but in the end, he knew that it would be worth it because he was tired of being alone.

He'd been by himself for as long as he could remember and didn't know if he had relatives or not. All he had was the few friends he talked to occasionally and Mr. Gast, who allowed him work at the grocery store since he was 13 and helped get him the apartment, but they weren't enough to stop the loneliness that washed over him every time he opened the door and said, "I'm home." And no one responded back. Perhaps his tiny kitten would be enough to fill the void. With that in mind, Sephiroth lightly smiled before pulling his work shirt down over his head and fixed his hair and turned around. His eyes widened when he saw something that no animal he'd ever seen before do.

"Kitty, are you…_blushing_?"

When his kitten's cheeks turned a darker shade of red before he buried his head into the sheets on his bed and heard a muffled meowing, his suspicions were confirmed. Sephiroth stared at the twitching tail of his kitten with amazement. He didn't know what he did to make his baby cat blush that bad, but he shrugged it off and placed his hat on his head before sitting down on his bed to put his shoes on. When he heard the meowing stop he looked down and grinned when he saw one blue eye of his kitten staring up at him.

"Did kitty blush so bad because he saw me naked?" Sephiroth asked with a brow raised. The kitten ducked back underneath the sheets and started to meow again while nodding his head yes, making Sephiroth laugh as he stood up. At least a _cat_ thought he had a hot body… He looked down at his watch and cursed because he was running late.

"Alright kitty, I have to go to work now. I'll bring you something to eat when I come back. Just don't make too much noise in here that will attract attention to our home because you are not supposed to be in here, okay?"

Sephiroth wished that he didn't look back on his bed to see if the kitten heard him because when he did, sad watery blue eyes met his and he automatically felt bad for having to leave him here all by himself. He sighed before rubbing his kitten's head.

"I won't be gone long I promise. I'll be back before you know it so don't be sad..."

Sephiroth was sure that the kitten sighed as if saying that he understood. Sephiroth nodded and kissed the top of the kitten's head before smiling at the kitten's blush and quickly ran out of the house yelling that he'll see him later. He never noticed the blue light that shined from underneath his front door after he locked it and ran down the stairs.

* * *

Sephiroth sighed in relief as he walked up the stairs and saw his apartment. The grocery store was as busy as it normally was every Friday night, which left him feeling exhausted. He put his key through the keyhole and turned the knob to open his door with a smile on his face.

"I'm home…" He said as he placed the bag of cat food and litter on his kitchen table as he removed his coat.

"Welcome back…"

Sephiroth was about to say something, but stopped and slowly turned to where the voice came from with wide eyes. A spiky haired blond teenage boy with bright blue eyes wearing a white kimono, that couldn't be older than him, giggled as he leaned against the kitchen wall and stared at him with a smile on his face.

"I missed you…did you miss me too?"

Sephiroth furrowed his brows in confusion until he saw the bandage around the teenager's wrist. Impossible…

"…I must be dreaming…" Sephiroth said to himself in shock. There was no way that a kitten can turn into a beautiful teenage- wait…did he just call him beautiful? Sephiroth came out of his thoughts when he heard giggling that sounded closer than before and lightly blushed when he realized that the boy had moved closer to him and was only a few centimeters away from his face.

"I can assure you that you're not dreaming Seph... I'll prove it to you right now…"

Sephiroth was about to question what he meant by that, but was cut off when soft lips pressed against his and arms wrapped around his neck. Sephiroth was too far gone in shock to respond to the blond half cat and half human that was kissing him. When the blond pulled his head back, he furrowed his brows at him.

"What's wrong Seph?"

Sephiroth stared at the teenager in front of him before taking a deep breath and screamed.

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Like it so far? :)**

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! It's really appreciated! :)**

**Disclaimer: In first chapter**

**Warning(s): None really…**

**

* * *

**

Sephiroth continued to scream as the boy kept stepping closer to him with confusion written all over his face.

"Seph? What's going on? Why are you screaming?"

Sephiroth backed up until he ran into the front door and quickly looked around to for something to protect himself with. He spotted the butter knife on the counter and quickly reached over and grabbed it and held it out in front of him.

"G-Get back! Get back! I'll hurt you if you step any closer to me you freak!" Sephiroth said with narrowed eyes. He instantly regretted what he said when big blue eyes became watery and the lightly tanned face became splotchy red, a sure sign that he was about to cry.

"F-Freak? Sephirou what's wrong with you? Why would you say something so horrible…?" The boy asked as tears fell from his eyes and trailed down his cheeks as he sobbed. Sephiroth placed the knife back on the counter and stared at the crying boy in front of him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you cry, it's just that…it's not normal for cats to turn into humans." Sephiroth said. His eyes widened some when the boy glared at him and continued to cry.

"What are you talking about! You know damn well I can transform into animals whenever I feel like it just like our people can! Did you forget that you can do it as well!"

Sephiroth sighed as he shook his head.

"I think you have me confused with someone else…"

The blonde stared at him in shock.

"Y-You're not Sephirou?"

"No…my name's _Sephiroth_."

The boy shook his head negatively as the tears fell even more than before.

"That can't be! You look exactly like him! You've gotta be him! You just gotta be…"

Sephiroth felt bad for the boy that was practically breaking down in front of him. Deciding to give some sort of comfort to the boy, he grabbed some paper towel off of the roll and used them to wipe the boy's face. The boy stopped sobbing and stared at him in confusion.

"What is that in your hand?"

Sephiroth raised a brow.

"You've never seen a paper towel before?"

The boy shook his head no and Sephiroth sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Well, first things first. Let's sit down on the couch and sort things out…"

"What is 'couch'?"

Sephiroth sighed again and grabbed the boy's hand and led him into his tiny living room. When he got in the living room, he pointed out where the couch was and told him to sit on it as he went to go and get two glasses of water. He returned and saw that the boy was smiling at him, obviously glad that he returned and didn't run away. He handed the boy a glass of water and was happy that he recognized what a glass cup was and knew how to drink out of it.

"Now that we are both calm, can you explain to me who you are?" Sephiroth asked as he sat down on the other end of the couch, putting some distance between them since he still was nervous about the boy.

"My name is Clouderuwaishibitzabat and I come from Planet Gaia that's a long ways away from Earth."

Sephiroth stared at…whatever his name was in amazement, not at the fact that the boy came from a different planet, but at how long his name was.

"Um, okay…do you have a name that is shorter than that? Something that I can_ remember_ to call you?"

"Well, my friends call me Clouderu and Sephirou calls me Cloud."

Cloud…he liked that a whole lot better than the first name he gave him.

"Is it okay if I call you Cloud too?"

"Is it okay if I call you Seph?"

"Sure. I don't mind."

"Then I don't mind either!" Cloud said with a big smile on his face. Sephiroth couldn't help but return that smile with one of his own. Even though he was straight, Cloud was even more beautiful when he smiled.

"Why are you here on Earth?"

"I'm here to find Sephirou…"

"Oh? What is he your brother or something?"

"No…he's my mate…"

Sephiroth gasped at that. He didn't expect for the boy in front of him to have already found a significant other at such a young age. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Cloud sigh almost like if he was depressed. Something bad must have happened to his mate if his mood went from being happy to being sad in only seconds.

"What happened to him?"

"An evil spirit took him away from me on our wedding day and used him to destroy our home planet. They were able to escape before it exploded and my auntie said that they landed here…"

"Did anyone else survive?"

"I…I don't know… Auntie had summoned up enough energy in time to send me here by myself and…I have no idea if anyone else survived or not since I didn't complete my training…"

Sephiroth could tell that Cloud was close to tears again and quickly changed the subject.

"How old are you?"

"I am 56,000 years old in Gaian years, but if I remember correctly when I started to study life on Earth, I am 21 on this planet…"

Sephiroth wouldn't be surprised if his eyes popped out of his head in surprise at what Cloud just said. Cloud was older than him on this planet and his home planet and looked younger than him.

"Wow…"

Cloud furrowed his brows.

"Is something wrong with my age?"

Sephiroth quickly shook his head no before grinning.

"No, there's nothing wrong at all. You look great for being so old…"

Cloud pouted, making Sephiroth laugh.

"Hey! You make it sound like I'm an Ancient!"

Sephiroth grinned before looking at the clock on his wall and cursed. It was going on 1a.m and he had to get up for school in a few hours.

"Sorry to cut our conversation short, but I have to get to bed now. I have school in the morning…"

Cloud tilted his head.

"School?"

"Yes, it's where humans go to get an education."

"Is it similar to training?"

"Well, what do you consider training to be?"

"It's when we read books about different planets, practice materia, and learned how to use weapons in self defense as well as our powers."

Sephiroth sweat-dropped and weakly chuckled.

"Umm…it's close to that…" Sephiroth said as he got off of the couch.

"You can sleep in my bed if you want to."

"But where will you sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the couch."

Cloud stared at him in worry after he finished surveying the couch. Granted it wasn't the best couch in the world, but it served its purpose.

"But this is barely wide enough for you to sleep comfortably on. I suggest that you sleep with me."

Sephiroth blushed before shaking his head no and grinned. Poor Cloud didn't know how awkward that statement sounded…

"It's okay, Cloud. I sleep on this every now and again when I'm too tired from work to make it to the bed. I'm used to it."

"Oh, well allow me to make it more suitable for you to sleep on as a way of saying thank you for giving me your bed to sleep on."

Sephiroth raised a brow when Cloud stood up and moved in front of the couch and closed his eyes and lifted his hands. His eyes widened when Cloud's hands started to glow a bluish color and looked down at the couch and saw that it, too, was glowing as well. When the glowing stopped, Sephiroth cut his eyes at his 'couch' as Cloud smiled.

"Is that better?"

"Um…yeah…it is… Thanks."

"You're welcome! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight…"

Sephiroth watched as Cloud happily ran off to his bedroom and sighed when he heard the door close. Instead of having a couch, he now had a queen-sized bed with white sheets, a white comforter, and big white fluffy pillows in his living room. Though it was a kind gesture, he much preferred to have a _couch _in his living room…that way it didn't block access to the bathroom. Sephiroth tried to move the bed over to where he had enough space to get to the bathroom and let out a frustrated sigh when the bed didn't budge.

"Oh well… I'll just wake him up to get him to change it back in the morning…"

Sephiroth slipped off his shoes and shirt before getting into the bed and sighed contently. At least the bed was more comfortable than his own… He pulled the sheets and comforter around him, snuggled into the pillows, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"_Hey kid, wake up…"_

Sephiroth grumbled before cracking his eyes open.

"What the hell for?"

"_If you don't get up right now, I'll set you on fire."_

Sephiroth shot out of bed and looked around for where the voice, that was now chuckling, was coming from. He narrowed his eyes when he didn't see anything.

"Come on! Show yourself! I can take you!"

"_Are you sure about that?"_

Sephiroth yelped when he turned around and saw the ghost of a man much taller than him that dressed in a yukata that was smirking down at him. What freaked him out even more was the fact that he looked _exactly_ like him, but much older and more muscular.

"_Actually…it is _you_ who looks exactly like me…"_

Sephiroth snorted and folded his arms.

"Heh, you wish that I looked exactly like you… Anyway, why the hell did you wake me up? Better yet, why the hell can I see you! Isn't it enough that the kitten that I rescued form the alleyway turned out to be some humanoid person from another planet? I can only take but so much for one day you know!"

The ghost rolled his eyes and sighed.

"_Quit your whining… I've come to you because I to need to ask you a favor…"_

Sephiroth raised a brow.

"And why should I do anything for you?"

The ghost snapped his fingers and Sephiroth scoffed when nothing happened. He sniffed when he smelled something burning and screamed when he realized that his bed was on fire.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL HELP YOU!"

"_Good. I knew that you'd see things my way…"_ The ghost said with a smirk on his face as he snapped his fingers again, making the flames disappear. Sephiroth stared in amazement of how nothing appeared to be damaged. When he heard chuckling, he frowned in realization that the ghost had tricked him on purpose.

"You're an ass…"

The ghost shrugged his shoulders before grinning. Sephiroth rolled his eyes before furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hey wait a second, why didn't Cloud hear me screaming? He's only a few feet away from me…"

"_It's because this is all taking place in your mind while you are still sleeping."_

Sephiroth cut his eyes.

"_Look next to you if you don't believe me."_

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and gasped when he saw himself sleeping peacefully in the bed. He raised his hands up to his face and saw that he was just as translucent as visitor was.

"Well…this is creepy…"

"_To you it is, now stop wasting time. I need you to do something for me."_

"What is it?"

Sephiroth watched the ghost walk towards his bedroom and quickly got out of the bed to follow him. When he saw the ghost pass through the door, he hesitated and shook off his amazement and walked through the door as well. When he looked for the ghost, he gasped at the sight he saw and understood everything. The ghost was looking down at Cloud with sadness in his eyes as he gently ran his hand through Cloud's hair, only to sigh in disappointment when his fingers passed through Cloud's hair like if they were apart of the air.

"You're Sephirou…aren't you?"

The ghost nodded and Sephiroth became excited.

"That's great! Cloud will be so happy that you're here and will be able to-"

"_I cannot be with him right now…"_

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

"Why not!"

"_Because…what you see right now is all that is left of the real me…"_

Sephiroth's eyes widened and he looked down at his feet…knowing what Sephirou was getting at.

"What do you mean by the real you?"

"_When the evil spirit decided to use me as her vessel in order to destroy our home planet, she made my soul separate from my body and made my body do whatever she wanted it to by replacing my soul with a piece of her own. What Cloud is unknowingly searching for is my body that still contains the evil spirit and when he rids it of the evil spirit; I'll be able to return to this realm."_

"But… I don't understand… How am I able to see you?"

"_It's simple, you are my reincarnation and I'm able to contact you because we are bonded to the same spirit."_

"Whose spirit is it?"

Sephirou smiled before turning back to the sleeping Cloud and placed his hand over the bandage on Cloud's wrist.

"_I need you to protect him for me… As you grow to know him, Cloud will seem strong and unbreakable, but in reality, he is very fragile…especially when it comes to me…"_

Sephiroth made a noise of agreement as he thought back to when Cloud broke down in the kitchen. He watched as Sephirou's hand and Cloud's wrist glow green and knew that Sephirou was healing the wound that he received earlier from the hounds in the alleyway.

"_The evil spirit's forces will soon start to seek out Cloud in hopes of harming him to prevent him from interfering with the evil spirit's plan to destroy this planet... Prevent Cloud from falling into darkness because if he does, then I'm afraid that you're planet will face the same fate as ours did."_

Sephiroth sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"And how the hell am I supposed to protect him? I'm just an 18 year old human. There's only but so much I can do. I want to help; I really do, but I-"

Sephiroth stopped speaking when he heard Sephirou laugh.

"_Must you doubt yourself before you even started? I know that this is a lot to take in right now and that's why I'll be here to help you and Cloud find your way…"_

"But how will Cloud know that you're here for him? Will you visit him as well?"

Sephirou shook his head.

"_I can't… If I did, Cloud would find a way to make sure he never woke up. All that matters to Cloud is finding me and he needs to figure out that there's more to life than just me…"_

"Wow…he must really love you… I don't understand why though…"

Sephirou chuckled.

"_Neither do I…especially since I always made fun of his hair and how short he was when we first met."_

Sephiroth couldn't help but laugh at that. His laughter stopped when he noticed that Sephirou was beginning to fade.

"Hey, what's-"

"_It's time for you to wake up now. Do remember to take care of him…"_

"I'll try my best to, but I'm not making any promises!"

He saw Sephirou shaking his head with a smirk on his face before his vision went dark.

* * *

Sephiroth opened his eyes to see that he was being woken up by a smiling Cloud. He smiled back at him before sitting up in the bed and stretched while yawning.

"Good morning Cloud."

"Good morning Seph! How did you sleep?"

"Eh, it could've been better… How's your arm doing by the way?"

"It's completely healed! I don't know how that happened though…"

"Who knows? Maybe you have someone watching over you…"

The smile that came across Cloud's face was a sure indication of who he was thinking of and Cloud had no idea how spot on he was.

"Oh! By the way, I do not know when you go to training, but the thing on the wall that you were looking at last night has arms that are pointing towards a 9 and a 6."

"A 9 and a- Oh shit! It's 9:30! I'm late!" Sephiroth yelled as he looked at the clock then back at his new roommate.

"What is 'shit' and '9:30'?" Cloud asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

Sephiroth groaned before slapping a hand against his face and muttered that he needed to find the world's largest dictionary and give it to Cloud for him to read. He could've sworn he heard Sephirou chuckling at his idea in the back of his head…

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry, but I think Cloud changing the couch into a bed was way too cute ^^**

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank ya thank ya's for al or the reviews, favorites, and alerts! It means a lot! Seems like this is becoming popular no? ^^**

**Disclaimer: In first chapter :)**

**Warning(s): None yet…^^**

**

* * *

**

"Is this the place that you called a school?"

"No, Cloud. This is a library…"

"Library?"

"Mhm, this is where humans go to read a variety of books to further their knowledge just for fun or for research projects. Did you have something similar on your planet?"

"Yes we did. It was called the Maladernishi, which means book chamber. Ours was a lot bigger than your library."

Sephiroth watched Cloud look around the medium sized library as he inwardly was tapping his feet because he was going to be late for second period. After he ran out of the house, he didn't realize that Cloud had followed him until he screamed when he felt claws digging into his shoulder as he pedaled his bike down the street and screamed even more when he saw it was Cloud in his kitten form latched onto his shoulder. He pulled over into an alleyway and scolded Clod for following him without saying anything, which almost made the blond burst into tears while he was apologizing for scaring him.

He forgave Cloud and told him that he had to change out of his kimono because it would attract more attention to him. He was okay with Cloud transforming his wardrobe into a replica of his school uniform and told him to sit in the basket as he pedaled off to school at the pace that he was before he stopped. Since the library was right across the street from his school, he figured that it would be a great spot to hide him in until he got out of school and Cloud could learn more about the human world, especially since Cloud told him when he was getting dressed that he liked to read.

"Alright Cloud; I have to leave since my class starts in a few minutes. Now remember what I told you: no transforming for _any_ reason because it will scare everyone around you and if you need me, I'll be directly across the street, but do_ not_ cross it until you have finished reading a book about how to cross a street, okay?"

"Yes I understand Sephiroth. When I read that book, will I learn what a street is?"

Sephiroth lightly laughed and nodded his head yes. He was glad that he decided to leave Cloud here because he didn't know how much longer he could take of explaining to him what words were every other minute…

"See you later!" Sephiroth said as he turned around and began to walk away, but was stopped when a warm body was pressed against his and arms were around him. When he felt soft spikes press against his neck, he automatically knew it was Cloud and lightly blushed at what he was doing.

"When I was a kitten, I would always see other people do this to each other before they went their separate ways. What is this called?"

"It's called a hug."

"Is it okay if we hug?"

Sephiroth looked down into those clear blue eyes that held excitement and couldn't resist.

"Yeah…it's okay…" Sephiroth said as he wrapped his arms around Cloud and hugged him back. He quickly pulled away when he heard Cloud giggle, making his face turn red.

"Wh-What's so funny?" Sephiroth asked with a frown on his face, but it did nothing to stifle Cloud's giggles.

"I let go of you a while ago and you were still hugging me!"

Sephiroth slapped a hand over his face in embarrassment as Cloud continued to laugh.

* * *

Sephiroth was intently listening to his math teacher until he heard tapping against the window. He ignored it since his classroom was on the first floor and was near the field where the jocks practiced at so random tapping against the window weren't something new. When he heard the tapping again, he turned to face the window and inwardly gasped in shock when he saw Cloud in his kitten form pawing the window. Luckily for him, his math teacher was old and his classmates were still paying attention to the teacher enough for him to slip out of the room unnoticed. As soon as he got outside and walked around the building, he called out Cloud's name and wasn't surprised when he ran around the corner then changed into his human form with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here!" Sephiroth asked in a shocked voice.

"I walked over here to tell you that I finished reading all of the books in the library and to tell you that I learned how to cross a street!" Cloud said as Sephiroth stared at him with his mouth gaped open.

"B-But how!"

"How did I cross the street?"

"No! How did you read_ all_ of the books the library!"

"Oh! On Gaia, we have books that are way bigger than the books on Earth. For example, our short stories are the size of your dictionaries."

Sephiroth slowly nodded his head in understanding. It made sense now…

"Wow…that must have been hard to deal with…"

"Nope, not really! Sephirou used to make me read weapon books every night in order for me to stop being clumsy with my sword…"

"…You have a sword?"

"Mhm!"

"Can you show me it? Please?" Sephiroth begged as Cloud shook his head no.

"Nope! It's only meant for emer-"

Sephiroth raised a brow when Cloud's eyes narrowed as he began to snarl.

"Cloud? What's wrong…?"

"I can sense it…"

"Sense what?"

"A minion of the evil spirit… It's in your school…"

"What! Hold up a sec! What's a minion of the evil-"

Sephiroth was cut off from asking Cloud a question why Cloud changed into a cat again and darted around the corner and into the school. Sephiroth quickly ran after him in concern and in worry. He knew that this had to be what Sephirou was talking about and he didn't have the slightest idea of how to protect Cloud from minions that would be out to harm him. He stopped running when he heard Cloud hissing at the entrance to the cafeteria.

_Brace yourself…_

Sephiroth nodded at Sephirou's words before Cloud changed back into his human form. When Cloud slammed the cafeteria door opened, it startled the monster that was sticking its head into the lunch line. Sephiroth's face went pale at the sight of the huge monster that had blue skin with horns on top of its head that turned around to growl at them.

"Cloud, what the hell is that?" Sephiroth asked as he backed himself into the wall.

"It's a Behemoth. Don't worry, I can take him down! Just you watch and see!" Cloud said with a smile on his face before turning to face the growling monster with narrowed eyes. Cloud's hand glowed blue before a sword that was like no sword he'd never seen before was summoned. He was glad that Cloud hadn't have shown that sword to him before because he was sure that it probably would have taken his head off of his shoulders. The Behemoth roared before slamming its tail into the floor, causing it to shake and for Sephiroth to wonder why no one else was feeling this. He gasped when he heard all of the windows and doors slam shut. He tried to open the door, but found that it had somehow been locked.

"The person who summoned the Behemoth doesn't want us to leave…" Cloud said.

"Then how are we gonna get-"

"Don't worry… I'll protect you…"

Sephiroth stared at Cloud's smile before he charged at the Behemoth. He continued to watch Cloud from the sidelines as he continued to swing and slash at the monster, which in return looked like it was weakening by the way the roars sounded like cries of pain. Sephiroth's thoughts immediately changed when he saw the monster's tail glow a purplish aura.

"Cloud, watch out for its tail!" Sephiroth yelled.

"What?" Cloud asked with a raised brow. Sephiroth watched in horror as the monster's tail smacked Cloud and threw him into the wall that was across the room and grew nervous when Cloud slumped to the ground and didn't move as his sword disappeared.

"CLOUD!"

Sephiroth tried to run to Cloud, but was stopped when the monster jumped in front of him. Sephiroth's eyes widened when the monster growled.

"Shit…what do I do?" Sephiroth asked himself as he slowly began to put some space between him and the growling monster. As he backed into the corner of the cafeteria, the monster crept closer towards him and for a split second, he saw Cloud still lying on the ground over the Behemoth's shoulder. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. He couldn't run away…he had to keep his promise to Sephirou. Sephiroth gasped when he felt himself separate from his body and become a ghost. He looked at his body and he narrowed his eyes when he saw Sephirou staring at him.

_What the fuck do you think you're doing! Get out of my body!_ Sephiroth yelled while flailing his arms.

"I'm helping you with this monster… I was going to leave this up to you, but he's too strong for you to take down all by yourself." Sephirou said while running a hand through his long silver bangs.

_You son of a-_

"It's alright. I'll take care of this…just make sure Cloud is alright okay for me…"

Sephiroth's anger immediately dissipated when Sephirou mentioned Cloud and he floated over to where Cloud was and smiled when he saw that Cloud was still breathing and didn't look like he had any major damage.

_He's alright Sephirou!_ Sephiroth yelled in relief. He saw Sephirou nod as his hand glowed green and a seven foot katana appeared, making Sephiroth's eyes widen in awe as he watched Sephirou get into a graceful battle stance. He watched as Sephirou disposed of the Behemoth in eight strokes of the long blade and raised a brow when he saw a red sphere floating in the air.

_What is that?_

"A fire materia. Though it's not as strong as the ones I've used before, it will come in handy." Sephirou said as he grabbed the materia and placed it in his pants pocket before his sword disappeared and walked over to him. Sephiroth was about to say something to him, but he stopped when Sephirou walked passed him and kneeled down to Cloud's level. Sephiroth felt bad for the spirit when he saw how Sephirou lightly place his hand on Cloud's cheek with small smile on his face as Cloud leaned into his touch.

"I'm sorry…" he said as he picked him up.

_Hey! What are you doing!_ Sephiroth asked in concern.

"I'm taking him back to your apartment. Are you coming?"

_Psh! What the hell do you think? I already told you to give me my body back!_ Sephiroth yelled as he stood near the chuckling Gaian as he transported them back to his apartment. They failed to notice the glaring minion that was watching them from the dark corner of the cafeteria that growled when he realized that his plan had failed...

* * *

The minion walked out of the shadows and stared at the evil spirit sitting in her throne chair frowning at him.

"Where's the boy? Didn't your plan work?"

"The Behemoth I planted at the school went according to plan, but it backfired…"

The evil spirit snarled.

"Why!"

"Because… Clouderu is on the planet and is protecting the reincarnation as we speak." another minion said.

The evil spirit began to laugh.

"Clouderu is of no concern... I know what the prince of Gaia is looking for and as soon as I have the reincarnation under my control, he'll get what he wants…"

"I still do not understand why he is needed."

"What is there not to understand! Sephirou's body is rejecting the piece of my soul that I placed in it and it needs the original one back or else it will die and my plan of using this world as my vessel will be ruined! Since the reincarnation's soul is the same as the original's soul, I need his in order to continue using Sephirou as my weapon of destruction..."

"So what do you need us to do? Should we go after him again right now?" A different minion asked.

The evil spirit thought about it before shaking her head no and grinning.

"Leave him and Clouderu be and work on getting the Earth prepared for my grand entrance for now. When it's time, I'll allow you to go after the reincarnation again. Understood?"

"Yes my lady…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: I wonder if you guys know who the evil spirit and her minions are… ^^**

**R&R**

_**-Ktk**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting! I couldn't resist posting the new chap so soon! **_**Club Rev**_**'s new chap will be posted this weekend btw! ^^**

**Disclaimer: In first chap!**

**Warning(s): Nothing yet… ^^**

**

* * *

**

Sephiroth watched as Sephirou gently placed Cloud on his bed before throwing the comforter over him. Though he was still amazed at how Sephirou was able not to draw any attention towards them by jumping on the rooftops of buildings, he was more concerned about Cloud since he wasn't awake yet.

"_Is he alright? Why hasn't he woken up yet?"_ Sephiroth asked with worry in his tone.

"Calm down kid. He's just sleeping. He'll be awake soon…" Sephirou replied after he ran his fingers through Cloud's hair.

"_Oh, okay… And stop calling me kid! I'm 18 not 6!"_

Sephirou chuckled at him before wincing in pain to where he almost fell on top of Cloud. Sephiroth didn't understand what was going on until he felt pain course throughout him and he closed his eyes to make it disappear and opened them when it did. He looked down in shock when he realized that he was kneeling over Cloud and looked next to him to see that Sephirou was in his spirit form and heavily panting.

"Hey, what was that all about?"

"_Your body was rejecting me and forced me out…"_

"Are you going to be alright? You look like you're about to pass out."

"_I will be once I recover. My spirit can only take over your body for a short period of time and when your body rejects me, it causes a great deal of strain on my spirit. I'm going to need to regain all of the energy that I lost so don't be surprised if you don't hear from me for a couple of days…"_

"For a couple of days! What the hell am I supposed to do if one of those things appears again! I don't know how to fight monsters like how you can! One swipe of their claws and I'm done for!"

Sephirou chuckled.

"_I meant that you won't hear from me when you are awake. I can still visit you while you are sleeping…"_

"That still doesn't answer my question!"

"_I can help you train while you are sleeping is what I'm getting at brat…"_

"Oh…well then you need to be more specific! I'm not a mind reader asshole!"

"_Hn. I thought it was obvious, but I assume that your Earthling brain is too small to comprehend that…"_

Sephiroth glared at the grinning spirit.

"Alright you bastard, you just wait till I-"

Sephiroth stopped his sentence when he heard shuffling and looked down to see that Cloud was about to wake up.

"Shit! What do I tell him about the monster!" Sephiroth said before turning back to the spirit and let out a huff of anger when he noticed that the spirit disappeared. He wasn't surprised when he heard chuckling in the back of his head.

"Fucking bastard…" Sephiroth murmured to himself as Cloud let out a yawn and blinked his eyes opened and looked up at him.

"Seph?" Cloud asked sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"We're back in my apartment."

Sephiroth backed up when Cloud shot out of the bed and looked around in confusion.

"But the Behemoth! Where'd it go?"

"Uhh…you defeated it…?" Sephiroth said with a nervous laugh. He inwardly cursed when Cloud turned and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Then how come I have no memory of doing so? The last thing I remember was getting hit with its tail."

"You…defeated it subconsciously?"

"How!"

"Um… You got off the floor, swiped at it with your sword and passed out again when it disappeared. I saw this floating in the air and I grabbed it before carrying you back here!" Sephiroth said quickly before pulling the fire materia out of his pocket and showing it to Cloud. Cloud's eyes widened as he took the materia out of his hand and glared.

"The evil spirit…" Cloud said angrily.

"Huh?"

"This is how the spirit is able to make monsters do her bidding… She traps them inside materia and the stronger the materia, the stronger the monster… All it takes is for a servant in her kingdom to unleash it from the materia and let it wreak havoc amongst this planet."

"So shouldn't you throw that away?" Sephiroth asked as he motioned to the sphere.

"Of course not! Pure materia is very helpful to get rid of monsters. This materia is pure because the monster has been removed from it, hence the reason why it is glowing so bright. Tainted materia will be dull and a monster should appear as soon as you find it."

Sephiroth sighed before gasping in shock when he heard his doorbell ring.

"Shit! Um…stay right here okay?" Sephiroth said in a panic.

"Why?" Cloud asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Because! Just do as I say dammit!" Sephiroth yelled as he pushed Cloud out of the way and ran out of his bedroom door when he heard the doorbell ring again, missing the hurt look that came across the blond's face.

* * *

Sephiroth opened his front door after making sure he looked decent and smiled when he noticed that it was Tifa, looking as gorgeous as she always did in her school uniform.

"Good afternoon Tif-"

"Save it! Where the hell have you been Seph? First you don't show up for first period, and then you walk out of second period, and don't say you didn't because I saw you, and then you don't come back! Is there something going on that I should know about?" Tifa asked sternly, making Sephiroth laugh nervously. He didn't like dealing with Tifa when she got in this state because she had a habit of beating him until he told the truth and needless to say, she had one hell of a right hook…

"Uhh… I was sick?"

"Sephiroth, you have to be the worst lair that I have ever known…" Tifa said with her eyes cut at him.

"Seriously, tell me what's going on? This isn't like you…"

As much as he wanted to tell her what was going on, he figured that it was better if he didn't because he wasn't sure of how she would react.

"Um, well, I-"

Sephiroth inwardly started freaking out when Tifa gasped in shock and pointed behind him. He turned around and glared at the blond kitten that was sitting on his countertop meowing. Sephiroth was about to yell at Cloud, but stopped when he heard Tifa squeal before pushing him aside and picking up Cloud while making cooing noises. He thanked all that was holy when Cloud humored her and purred as she scratched behind his ears.

"He's so cute Sephiroth! I bet he's the reason why you were gone from school right?"

"Yeah…more or less…" Sephiroth said with jealousy hinted in his tone as he wished that he was in Cloud's place so that Tifa could rub his ears like that.

"What's his name?"

"Cloud…"

"Aww! That's too cute! I bet you like being called Cloud, don't you?" Tifa said to Cloud, making him meow happily as he swished his tail back in forth as Tifa continued to cuddle him. Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he leaned against his refrigerator and continued to watch Tifa play with the kitten, feeling jealous all the while…

* * *

"I like Tifa! You should ask her to come over so that we can play more often!" Cloud said happily as he looked down at Sephiroth, who was watching television while pretending to be more interested in that more than the Gaian. Tifa had left a few hours ago and ever since she left, Cloud talked about how much fun he had playing with her and to say it was getting annoying was an understatement. Sephiroth rolled his eyes before turning up the volume on the television and stretching out more on his couch. He was glad that he didn't have to work tonight and was looking forward to doing nothing.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"Nope."

Sephiroth frowned when he felt his body become heavier and he turned to see that Cloud was sitting on top of him and looking at him with mischief in his eyes.

"Get. Off…" Sephiroth said with narrowed eyes.

"No! Not until you apologize for trying to ignore me!"

"Cloud…"

"Seph…"

Sephiroth stared at the grinning Cloud before lunging at him, making Cloud giggle as he jumped over the couch as Sephiroth landed on the floor head first. He rubbed his head before chasing the laughing Gaian around his apartment, secretly enjoying the chase just as much as Cloud. He stopped chasing Cloud when Cloud stopped running and sniffed the air before growling.

"What's wrong Cloud?" Sephiroth asked. He had a feeling that it wasn't something good because Cloud was doing the same thing he did when he sensed the Behemoth in the cafeteria.

"A servant of the evil spirit is near…"

"Near? How near?"

Cloud didn't answer his question because he had already unlocked the front door and ran down the hallway.

"Hey! Wait up dammit!" Sephiroth yelled before grabbing his coat and putting it on as he followed after the blond. Sephiroth ran out of his apartment complex and cursed when he saw Cloud a few meters away from him running down the street.

"Damn he's fast…" Sephiroth said to himself before running after him while yelling for Cloud to slow down. He sighed when Cloud stopped running and looked around; obviously trying to find the servant he was talking about. When Sephiroth caught up to him, he yelled at the growling Gaian.

"What the hell Cloud! You could at least let me know that you're going to go and find the guy before running out of the house like that!"

"Yes Clouderu… It would be a good idea for you to follow what the human says… Don't want to leave him by himself now do you? Who knows what harm could come to the last piece of Sephirou…"

Cloud's growls increased as Sephiroth looked around to see where the voice came from. He didn't know why, but all of a sudden, he became very light-headed…

"_MOVE TO THE RIGHT SEPHIROTH!"_

Sephiroth shook the fog out of his head and dodged to the right like Sephirou yelled for him to do, ignoring how bad his elbow burned from scraping it against the pavement.

"Seph, are you alright?" Cloud asked as he ran over to pick him up off of the pavement.

"Not really… I felt light-headed for a little bit, then it went away…" When they heard chuckling, Cloud and Sephiroth turned to where Sephiroth was previously standing to see a cloaked figure wearing its hood to block them from seeing its face.

"A spirit collector…" Cloud said to himself, but Sephiroth heard him.

"A what?"

"That's why you felt light-headed… A spirit collector does just that… They collect spirits and feed them to the evil spirit for her to gain power…"

"Then why didn't you feel light headed too?"

"They only take the spirits of those whom they have targeted. I don't understand why he wants yours, but I'm not about to let him have it…" Cloud said before he stood up and drew his sword. The collector laughed before shaking his head.

"You can put that away. You too weak to last in a fight against me… You will only make my job that much easier."

Sephiroth saw Cloud's eyes widened before he tightened his grip on his sword. Sephiroth had no idea what the hell was going on, but he had a gut instinct that was telling him that it had something to do with him…or maybe it was Sephirou that was telling him… It was probably the latter.

"What do you want! Why are you here if you are not going to fight!" Cloud yelled.

"I just came to say…"

The figure removed the hood and Sephiroth and Cloud gasped as they stared at the collector who bared a strong resemblance to Sephirou and Sephiroth. When Cloud started to growl again, Sephiroth realized that Cloud and the collector must have met before by how they were talking to each other.

"Hello. Long time no see, right Clouderu?"

"Kadaj…you're the one behind the Behemoth being in the school aren't you!"

"Yes, the credit to plotting that in the school to get the reincarnation of my brother was my idea, but _you_ had to get in the way didn't you?"

"Reincarnation?"

"Yes… The human you are protecting is the reincarnation of Sephirou. Haven't you wondered why he looks exactly like him?"

Cloud gasped before looking down at Sephiroth and turned back to the collector with narrowed eyes.

"So what if he's his reincarnation? That doesn't explain why you're after him!"

"Oh but it does… The reincarnation is needed to bring the evil spirit's greatest weapon back to life, and there's nothing you can do to stop me or anyone else from getting him…"

"We'll see about that!" Cloud said as he got in his battle stance as Kadaj smirked.

"Will we? The last time I checked, you were almost defeated by my Behemoth… Let's see how long you last against this…" Kadaj said as a red-orange sphere appeared in his left hand. Before he could summon the monster, a large black dog shot out of nowhere and bit the collector on his arm, making Kadaj let out a yell of pain and drop the sphere on the street. The sphere rolled over towards Sephiroth and he quickly picked it up and placed it in his pocket as he and Cloud watched the black dog continue to attack the collector. Once the dog saw that the sphere was out of Kadaj's hand, he backed away from him and growled, baring his teeth for the collector to see. Kadaj held his bleeding arm and glared at the dog.

"Dammit… Looks like Clouderu isn't the only one here… Mother won't be happy about this…" Kadaj said as a dark portal opened up behind him and he walked into it before disappearing. Cloud let his weapon discentergrate as he turned to stare at the happily panting dog that moved to stand in front of them.

"I'm not the only one here? Then that means…" Cloud mumbled to himself before gasping in happiness.

"Zackkairusa! Is that you!" Cloud asked in excitement. The dog tilted his head before transforming into a black spiky haired man with blue eyes wearing a yukata and a grin on his face.

"In the flesh!" He said before running up to Cloud and giving him a hug, one that Cloud quickly returned. Sephiroth stared at both of them and felt awkward and out of place. He was about to walk back home, but stopped when Cloud suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Where are you going?" Cloud asked with worry in his tone.

"I was going back to my apartment so that you can have some time to talk to your friend. He's your friend…right?"

"Of course he is!" Cloud said with a smile on his face.

"Yep, I'm just a friend… That is all… Thanks to Sephirou…" The dog said with jealousy lacing his tone, but it went over Cloud's head. Sephiroth felt Sephirou smirking in the back of his head and put all of the pieces together. He came out of his thoughts when he heard sniffing and glared at the spiky brunette as he continued to sniff all of him.

"Hey! Back off buddy! I'm not a bone!"

The brunette stopped sniffing him and growled.

"You smell and look an awful lot like Sephirou…"

Sephiroth cut his eyes at the dog.

"Wow…way to be late Zack…"

Zack titled his head.

"Zack? Who's Zack?"

"You're Zack. I can't remember that long name that Cloud called you so I'm calling you Zack since it's shorter and easier to remember."

"Oh! Okay! I like that name much better!" Zack said happily. Sephiroth raised a brow at how…energetic this Gaian was. If he had a tail he was sure that it would be wagging right now… Sephiroth felt himself getting tired and as much as he wanted to continue to learn more about the Gaian in front of him, it was going to have to wait until tomorrow.

"So Zack. Do you need us to walk you home or something since it's getting late?"

"Home? I don't have one. I just sleep wherever I feel like it. All alone and cold and wet when it rains…" Zack said while sighing dramatically. Sephiroth frowned at the dog. He knew what he was getting at and it wasn't about to happen. It was bad enough that he was keeping Cloud in his apartment and he wasn't about to let a _dog _stay there as well.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did you want me to help you find a nice size cardboard box in the alleyway that will be suitable enough for you to sleep in?" Sephiroth suggested and frowned when he felt Cloud pinch his arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!"

"That's not how you treat someone who just saved your life Sephiroth…" Cloud said sternly. Sephiroth rolled his eyes before folding his arms and pouting.

"Fine! He can spend the night for-"

"OOOHHHHHH THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE NICEST HUMAN I'VE EVER MET!" Zack yelled as he tackled Sephiroth and licked his cheek in appreciation as Cloud giggled at Sephiroth's look of disgust. Sephiroth looked at Cloud's smiling face and sighed. Surely this Gaian couldn't get much worse, right?

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Can Zack get any worse? Turn in to the next chapter to find out…^^**

**R&R**

**-**_**Ktk**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! My apologies for the long wait!**

**Disclaimer: In first paragraph.**

**Warning(s): Eh, nothing much…**

**

* * *

**

"Dammit Zack will you- No, no, no, no, NO! YOU FUCKING MUTT YOU JUST DEMOLISHED MY LAMP!"

"Hey man, I just did you a favor! That was an ugly ass lamp anyway…"

Sephiroth gritted his teeth in anger to suppress himself from strangling the dog that knocked over his lamp to chase after the rat that he found when they entered his apartment. Granted, he knew that his lamp wasn't exactly in style, it still served its purpose.

"Aww! It got away…" Zack pouted as he changed back into his human form and folded his arms while huffing as he glared at the front door.

"Who gives a shit! Look at what you did to my apartment!" Sephiroth yelled as he pointed to his shredded curtains, broken chairs, overturned couch, and shattered dishes. Zack shrugged his shoulders.

"Well in my opinion, the things needed to be replaced anyway so you should be thanking me."

Sephiroth growled and was about to lunge at the Gaian, until Cloud stepped in front of him.

"It's okay, Seph. I'll fix everything for you!" Cloud said happily. Sephiroth was about to tell him no, but Cloud's hands were already glowing blue before he could get a word out. Sephiroth watched as almost everything in his apartment glow as it was all returned to its previous state before Zack chased the rat.

"Thanks, Cloud. You didn't have to do that…"

Cloud giggled.

"It's okay… I know that you were-"

Sephiroth's eyes widened as he watched Cloud's legs give out before catching him.

"Cloud! Are you alright?" Sephiroth asked nervously. Sephiroth cut his eyes at Zack when he rushed over with a wet towel and placed it on Cloud's forehead and splashed his face with the excess water from the towel. He knew that the dog meant to do it on purpose when he grinned at him.

"I'm fine… I just got a little dizzy…"

Sephiroth furrowed his eyebrows.

"You didn't fully recover from that Behemoth, did you?"

"BEHEMOTH! Cloud you couldn't have taken one of those on by yourself!" Zack yelled, making Cloud glare at him.

"Yes I can! I defeated the one that appeared today without anyone's help!"

"That's impossible! You can't even defeat a Bomb by yourself and you _really_ expect for me to believe that you can defeat a damn Behemoth on your own! Hell, even I can't do it! The only Gaian that I know that can do it is Se-"

Zack stopped talking when he saw how bad Cloud was close to crying.

"Cloud, I'm-"

"No you're not!" Cloud yelled before pushing Sephiroth away and ran into his bedroom. Sephiroth sighed in frustration when he heard his bedroom door lock and turned towards Zack with narrowed eyes.

"Way to go. You mine as well have said: Cloud, there's no way in hell you could've done that because you're too fucking weak! I don't know what a Bomb is, but judging by how you said it, it must be a weak monster."

Zack snorted.

"Heh, if you think what I said was harsh; you should've heard how Old Silver spoke to him when he had to defeat a monster for Cloud because he couldn't do it… What I said was a whole lot nicer compared to what Sephirou said…"

Sephiroth's eyes widened. He expected for Sephirou to say something in his own defense, but when he heard nothing, what Zack said must be true…

"So, you gonna tell me what _really_ happened with that Behemoth or what?"

"But he-"

"You're lying. I know you know what really happened and I have a good idea as to why you're lying, but I want you to confirm it."

Sephiroth frowned. He didn't know what to do or say. He couldn't tell Zack what really happened because he would have to tell him about Sephirou, and he had a pretty good idea that he wanted to stay hidden by the growling in the back of his mind. Not to mention that he didn't fully trust the Gaian just yet…

"Where is he?"

Sephiroth's eyes widened.

"Huh?"

Zack smirked.

"You heard me… Where is he?"

Sephiroth sighed.

"I have to wait until Cloud is asleep…"

"Why?"

"I just have to!" Sephiroth yelled. It was bad enough that he was forced to tell Zack, he didn't need Cloud overhearing them… He was relieved when Zack didn't say anything and moved to sit on the couch.

"_It's okay…Zack won't tell Cloud… You can trust him."_

"Are you sure?"

When he didn't get a response back, he figured that it was a yes.

* * *

After Sephirou made sure that Cloud was asleep, Sephiroth proceeded to tell Zack everything that happened with how he ended up with Cloud, Sephirou, the Behemoth, and what happened with Kadaj before he arrived.

"Damn… You're lucky that Old Silver told you to move in time… Our journey would've been over before it began."

"Huh? How come?"

"Well, from what I hear, the evil spirit is looking for _you_."

"Do you mean me or Sephirou?"

"You. I don't think she knows that Old Silver is hanging around you yet…"

Sephiroth cursed. Great…now he _really_ was involved in all of this with no way out.

"What does she want with me?"

"The piece of her that she placed in Old Silver's body isn't working anymore. Sephirou's body is starting to reject it and it needs the original soul back or it will die. And since the original is no longer around…"

"The reincarnated one should be able to fill the gap." Sephiroth said as he rolled his eyes as Zack nodded in agreement.

"Wait. How did you find that out?"

"I've been on this planet for a couple of years now…and tend to be at the wrong place at the wrong time…" Zack said sheepishly as he grinned while rubbing the back of his neck. Sephiroth snorted in agreement.

"So what happens now?"

"Well…I don't know. That whole 'Planning Ahead' isn't my sort of thing… That was Angealliaisusa's specialty."

Sephiroth blinked.

"…Who?"

Zack laughed.

"He's my mentor. He always tried to get me to have a strategy beforehand, but I never paid him any attention while he was teaching me the dynamics of strategy planning."

"Well…that was _very_ smart of you. Now that we have no idea of what to do, I'm going to bed." Sephiroth said sarcastically before pushing Zack off of his couch and lay on the couch while resting his head against the armrest. Zack growled before changing into his dog form and moving Sephiroth's legs over enough to get comfortable on the other armrest. He growled again when Sephiroth kicked him in his side.

"What the hell, Baby Silver! Can a dog get some sleep around here!"

"Not if there isn't enough space on the couch for the both of us! Sleep on the floor mutt!"

"No way! Sheesh, you have to be the worst host I've ever seen!"

"And you have to be the worst houseguest_ I've_ ever seen!"

Zack scoffed before kicking Sephiroth back and growled again when Sephiroth kicked him in the face. As they continued kicking each other for more space on the small couch, Sephirou watched with amusement and chuckled when Zack bit his reincarnation's foot…which earned him another kick in the face.

* * *

Kadaj growled as he bandaged his arm while walking down the dark hallway. The damn mutt will pay for sneaking up on him and biting him.

"Well, well… Who would've thought that the 'Great' Kadaj would be attacked by a dog and unknowingly hand Clouderu a Bahamut summon? That's going to earn you _big _points in Mother's book…"

Kadaj snarled as he saw his brother leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want Yazoo?"

"I was seeing if you were done playing 'Let's Be Big Brother' to see if you wanted to help me plant a monster at that picnic taking place at the park tomorrow. There's supposed to be a nice gathering of souls and it will give Mother the ability to be able to turn these humans into monsters, that way we can reserve our materia for emergencies. Think that you can handle that without screwing it up?"

Kadaj smirked.

"I can handle it... What kind of monster is it?"

Yazoo smiled.

* * *

"Hey Sephirou… When Zack said that what he said was a whole lot nicer than what you say, is it true?"

"_Yes. When I was training Cloud, I was general of the Gaian Knights at the time. When he made mistakes, I would yell at him like I would do my soldiers, not the way a lover would. Do I regret doing it? To some extent... Cloud wouldn't be great with a sword like he is now if I went soft on him. Zack didn't it because Cloud would cry when he thought he didn't impress me enough. Hence the reason why he got so upset with Zack when he that said he needed help with defeating monsters. He wasn't upset at what Zack said; it was how he said it. It reminded him of me…"_

"Oh…" Sephiroth said sadly. He knew it must be hard on the Gaian cat to be reminded of the one he wanted with so bad…

"_You know that I'm going to train you the exact same way, right?"_

Sephiroth stared at the grinning Sephirou in shock before scoffing.

"Don't expect for me to say 'Sir, yes, sir!' for everything you tell me to do!"

"_I don't…seeing as though you have some authority issues…"_

"No I don't!"

Sephirou grinned.

"_You are my reincarnation. I know everything there is to know about you. For example, you are not as straight as you claim yourself to be…"_

Sephiroth gasped before glaring at the laughing Gaian with dark red cheeks.

"Yes I am you bastard!"

"_Hn. We'll see…"_

"There's nothing to see! I'm straight dammit!"

Sephirou shook his head before snapping his fingers. Sephiroth stopped glaring at the Gaian and his eyes widened when he noticed that they were no longer in his living room and were in what appeared to be a basement.

"Very good. This is a MalaMala, the underground basement of a Maladernishi and a training ground for using materia."

Sephiroth turned around and flinched when he saw Sephirou standing right behind him.

"What the hell! Why did you- hey! You're not a ghost anymore!"

Sephirou smiled.

"Only when we're on Gaia."

Sephiroth's eyes widened.

"How are we on your planet?"

Sephirou chuckled.

"Well, this _is_ a dream so technically, anything is possible."

Sephiroth grinned.

"Stay focused. I brought us here for a reason, remember?"

Sephiroth pouted as he grumbled. So much for dreaming of a naked Tifa…

"Back to the task at hand, you are going to learn how to use materia and summons tonight."

"Aww! Can't we do it tomorrow?"

"No. I have a feeling that you're going to have to use the summon you picked up today very soon."

"How soon?"

"Doesn't matter."

Sephiroth growled as Sephirou smirked. He watched as Sephirou moved to lean against the wall. He was about to walk over to him before Sephirou held up a hand for him to stop.

"Look down at your feet."

Sephiroth looked down and his eyes widened in awe at the different scriptures that were engraved onto the stones underneath him.

"What is this?"

"What you are standing in is known as a Snuma-Shnusha, which means summoning circle. This appears underneath you every time you summon a monster _correctly_."

"What appears if I summon it wrong?"

"Nothing…"

Sephiroth cut his eyes at Sephirou.

"Really? You made it sound like a black hole or something would appear if I did it wrong…"

"I didn't say that one wouldn't appear now did I?"

"Dammit quit fucking around with me! It's not funny!" Sephiroth yelled, making the Gaian chuckle.

"Stand in the middle of the circle…" Sephirou said in between chuckles as Sephiroth moved towards the center of the scripture while calling him a bastard underneath his breath.

"Alright, now here's the difficult part. In order to summon a monster, you have to call to it with your spiritual energy."

"…First of all, I don't have a summon. Second of all, what the _fuck_ is spiritual energy. Third of all, how the hell do you call it! You want me to say 'Hello!' or something?" Sephiroth said as he glared at the Gaian. Sephirou slapped a hand over his face. This was going to take a while…

* * *

"Seph! You gotta wake up now! I wanna go to the picnic! Can we please go? Pretty please!"

Sephiroth groaned when he was woken up by an overexcited Cloud. He expected a few more minutes of sleep so that he could rest from his training with Sephirou, but apparently someone wanted him to suffer… He blinked the morning sunlight out of his eyes before opening them to find a newspaper a few millimeters away from his nose. It was obvious that Cloud had fully recovered…

"You see! There's a huge picnic going on in a park today and it looks like fun! Can we please go?"

Sephiroth sat up and grabbed the newspaper from Cloud's hands as he skimmed over the front page and found what Cloud was talking about. The cherry blossom festival started today and everyone is welcome to go to the park for 'fun and festivities'. Usually he skipped the festival every year because he didn't have anyone to go there with and was going to tell Cloud no, until he remembered what Sephirou told him about Cloud needing to know that there's more to life than just him.

"Sure. We can go since I don't have school today and I don't have to go to wo-"

"Oh thank you Seph!" Cloud said happily before giving Sephiroth a hug in excitement. Sephiroth smiled before hugging Cloud back. If it was this easy to make the Gaian happy, then he would have no problems with showing Cloud the fun spots of Japan. He grinned when he heard Zack growling from behind the couch. Not to mention that it would be easy to make Zack jealous...

"I think Zack should stay here…" Sephiroth said slyly.

"What the hell for!" Zack yelled as Cloud looked back and forth between them, not understanding why Zack was angry at Sephiroth.

"Because, you may make a scene if you see a squirrel…"

"It's not my fault that those bastards throw their acorns at me! You would be pissed off too if they constantly hit you in the head with them before running back up their tree!"

"My point exactly… We won't be gone long."

"No way in hell Baby Silver! I'm going too whether you like it or not!"

"How about you come with us in your dog form? That way you'll be able to come with us and won't transform in front of others when you see a squirrel." Cloud said with a smile on his face.

"That won't work. Dogs that enter the park have to be on a _leash_ at all times. Unless Zack doesn't mind wearing a leash, he has to stay here…" Sephiroth said with an evil grin on his face as he looked at Zack's horrified face at the thought of being on a leash. He was glad that neither of them knew that the park they were going to didn't care if dogs were leashed or not and since he knew that Zack wasn't going to let Cloud be alone with him due to his jealousy, he would suck it up and wear a collar and a leash. This was going to be payback for Zack biting his foot last night, which made Sephirou chuckle in the back of his mind.

"Dammit…" Zack pouted as Cloud giggled.

"Wait a minute. How did you get the newspaper Cloud?"

"A man knocked on the door and I saw that you were still sleeping so I answered the door for you. He seemed to be pretty startled about something before he handed me the newspaper..."

Sephiroth furrowed his brows and looked at Cloud before blushing.

"Cloud…you're not wearing any clothes!"

"Well of course I'm not! I was taking a bath when I heard the knock on the door, silly!"

Sephiroth slapped a hand over his face as he heard Cloud and Sephirou laugh. It was going to be a while before Cloud understood how their society worked…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Can you imagine a naked Cloud answering the door with a smile on his face? Talk about a nosebleed… XD!**

**-**_**Ktk**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I know it's been a while since I posted a chapter for this so I suggest rereading the previous chapters before reading this one.**

**Disclaimer: In first chapter**

**Warning(s): None really…^^**

* * *

"I'm going to kill you once this is all over…"

Sephiroth couldn't resist smirking as he heard what Zack growled while Cloud kept talking about how excited he was to be going to the festival. He could see why Zack was angry. Not only was the Gaian dog wearing a collar and a leash that were hot pink, he made him wear a muzzle that was the same color as the leash and collar. He might have gone too far with the muzzle and the color of Zack's attire, but he didn't care since he found bite marks on his right foot when he was taking a shower. Besides, Cloud thought it looked great on Zack and Sephirou was laughing too hard to say his opinion.

"Aww don't be upset. Cloud thinks you look cute. Isn't that what matters?"

"Not if all of the other dogs keep laughing at me when they walk pass! This is embarrassing!"

"Hn. Not my problem mutt." Sephiroth grinned as Zack snorted.

After they passed through the park gates, Sephiroth changed his mind about leaving Zack on a leash and muzzle when he saw how Zack was eyeing the female dogs that were running around while purring in the back of his throat.

"Don't get one of them pregnant…" Sephiroth warned the Gaian before he unhooked the muzzle and the leash and watched Zack dart after a poodle while shaking his head. While Zack ran around, Sephiroth chose a nice size cherry blossom tree for him and Cloud to have a picnic under. He spread out the blanket he brought with them on the grass before motioning to the Gaian that he could sit down. Sephiroth leaned against the tree as he watched Cloud look around at the other people that were here and the band playing not too far away from them in excitement as he ate the sandwiches he made before they left his apartment.

"This is so cool! Thank you for bringing me here." Cloud said with a smile on his face. Sephiroth returned Cloud's smile with one of his own.

"You're welcome. Did you have festivals like this on Gaia?"

"Yes, but every time I wanted to go, Sephirou was working or didn't feel like going so I rarely went to them…"

"_Oh yes, just blame you never being able to go to them on me…nevermind the fact that your parents didn't want you to attend them in the first place!"_

Sephiroth smiled at what Sephirou said while snorting in anger.

"Sounds like your mate wasn't much fun to be around…" Sephiroth said to Cloud while grinning when he heard Sephirou growl at him.

"At times, yes, but he was the General of our army so I understood why he couldn't always do things with me and was strict at times. I didn't mind much because I loved him."

Sephiroth didn't miss the sad look in the Gaian's eyes when he said 'loved'.

"How did you two meet if you don't mind me asking? Sephirou doesn't sound like the type that would be the first one to say hello…"

Cloud chuckled.

"He wasn't… The first time I saw him was when I was 8 in your planet's years. He was returning from a mission and was speaking to my father about it when I walked into the throne room. I was going to tell my father about my day, but as soon as I saw Sephirou, I quickly hid behind one of the pillars and continued to watch him give his report to my father. Though I wasn't really able to see what he looked like since I was far away from him, I had fallen for him before I knew it. His voice alone was enough to make my heart skip a beat. After my father was finished talking to him, I stepped out from the pillar I was hiding behind and said hello to him when he was about to pass me, but since I was so short he didn't hear me and continued walking out of the room. Though I was disappointed that he didn't see or hear me, I kept thinking that if I try again another time, he would be able to see me.

For years I tried to get his attention, but it never worked. I would purposely bump into him, greet him when he left and came home from missions, deliver my father's messages to him, but all I got in return was a nod or barely any acknowledgement whatsoever. Though it continued to hurt my feelings, I refused to give up. That's when Zack started to get upset with me, saying that I was wasting my time on someone who barely knew that I existed and preferred to be alone and that I should quit trying to get his attention so that I could love someone who knows and loves me. All I could say was that he was wrong about Sephirou before I ran away from him while crying. Though Zack thought I was saying that because I didn't want to realize the truth, I was saying that because it was true. I could see it in his eyes that he was just as lonely as I was and hid it well from his friends and soldiers. It always renewed my ambition to get him to see me because I wanted to show him that we wouldn't be lonely anymore since we would have each other.

When I finally got my chance to talk to him, it came with a price. I was watching him train in the field at night and instead of watching him from my balcony like I normally did, I wanted to get a closer view so I quietly walked downstairs and out of the door that led to the field. I hid behind the tree that was a few yards away from him and became awestruck when I saw how well he used his sword, Masamune. I always heard stories about how deadly he was when he used it, but to see him using it to attack an invisible enemy was…beautiful to say the least. I was so mesmerized by his beauty that I didn't see him swinging his sword in my direction until it was too late. I let out a loud yelp when Masamune pierced through my right shoulder and I startled Sephirou so bad that he pulled the blade out of my shoulder so fast that it caused me to let out another yelp of pain.

The next thing I knew, I was in a bedroom that wasn't my own and I winced when I heard Sephirou call me a dumasa, which means dumbass in our language. All I could do while he continued to yell at me for almost getting myself killed along with him as well since my father would've had him hung for killing me was cry, not because I put my life in danger but because he was so angry with me. When he asked me why was I out there, I told him the truth as my crying got worse. He remained silent for a while as I tried my best to stop crying. He caught me off guard when he walked over to me and kissed my forehead. I asked him why he did that and he said that he couldn't kiss me on my lips since I was only 14 and I had to wait until I was 18. I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I threw my good arm around his neck and gave him the best hug that I could at what he was implying. He has no idea how happy he made me that day…"

"I'm sure he does…" Sephiroth said with a smile on his face as Cloud tilted his head at him.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do…"

Since Sephirou wasn't saying anything, he assumed that he had no idea that Cloud was in love with him since he was a kid, which explained why he was so hell-bent on finding him. Sephirou was the love of his life, the only one he ever wanted… Sephiroth inwardly frowned as he wondered if Sephirou truly understood how much he meant to Cloud and if keeping his whereabouts a secret was really a good idea. He could tell how much Cloud was missing the Gaian by how he relived the time they met when he was telling his story to him and it was probably going to get worse the more time he spent searching for him.

"_Don't do it…Telling him will do more harm than good…"_

Sephiroth inwardly growled in frustration.

"Can't you see how much this is hurting him! I can't keep this away from him and you shouldn't keep this a secret if you love him as much as he loves you!" Sephiroth yelled back at him inside of his head.

"_Kid, you know so much, but understand _so_ little…"_

Sephiroth was about to cuss the Gaian out when he heard Cloud sniff the air before growling. Sephiroth looked around and his eyes widened when he saw that the people and the dogs in the park were frozen, as if time stopped.

"What's going on?" Sephiroth asked Cloud in worry.

"He's back…"

Sephiroth was about to ask who he was talking about, but he decided against it when he saw a dark shadow appear a few feet away from them and Kadaj and another person step out of the void.

"Hello Clouderu. We weren't expecting for you and the reincarnation to be here. No matter, we'll just take him now and be about our way…" The other person said as Kadaj grinned.

"You're not taking him anywhere Yazoo!" Cloud said as he drew out his sword. Yazoo shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourself…"

Sephiroth's eyes widened when the spirit collector snapped his fingers and a giant three-headed monster appeared as Kadaj and Yazoo disappeared through the void they created.

"What the hell is that!" Sephiroth yelled as the monster roared.

"Spiky! Baby Silver!"

Sephiroth turned and saw Zack running up to them before transforming back into his human form.

"Was that Yazoo I saw?"

"Yes! I thought Kadaj was the only one that survived, but apparently he wasn't…" Cloud growled. Zack frowned before summoning a sword that was similar to Cloud's and darting towards the monster.

"Stay here Seph!" Cloud yelled before he followed after Zack. Sephiroth opened his mouth to stop the Gaian and sighed when Cloud jumped in the air to attack the monster's middle head before he could get a word out. He had no choice but to stand and watch the two Gaians fight. Though they were fairing well against the monster, he still felt useless because he couldn't do anything to help them.

"_Don't feel useless. A Harpy is no where near as bad as a Behemoth, but it can be just as deadly…"_ Sephirou informed him calmly.

"Why the fuck are you so calm! If you failed to remember, it was _you _who defeated that Behemoth, not Cloud!"

"_Cloud has Zack to help him out this time and if things don't go smoothly, you have that summon as a last resort."_

"Hn, I swear you are a heartless bastard."

"_Focus on the battle at hand and not what you think about me. The humans are starting to die."_

"What!" Sephiroth yelled before looking around with wide eyes at what he was seeing. The head that neither Cloud or Zack was attacking was acting like a vacuum and sucking up a greenish white light that surrounded the people that were frozen.

"_The light you see is their spiritual energy. The Harpy is gathering it for the Evil Spirit."_

"That's it! I can't stand by and watch this happen anymore! Give me that sword you used before so that I can stop the third head from gathering anymore spiritual energy!"

"…_Are you talking about Masamune?"_

"Yeah!"

"_Have you lost your mind! Masamune isn't some sort of stick that you can go and play superhero with! You don't even know how to-"_

"Shut the hell up and give me the damn sword!"

"_I cannot do that. She _chose_ me as her wielder... Besides, she only comes to me when I call her."_

"Dammit Sephirou!" Sephiroth yelled in frustration as he clenched his fists. He could tell by Sephirou's tone that he wouldn't have given it to him even if it was possible for him to lend him the sword.

"Wait… _Technically_ Sephirou and I are the same person, which means…" Sephiroth said to himself before grinning. Though it was a slim chance that it would work, he lifted his hand above his head and closed his eyes.

"_Sephiroth, what are you doing?"_

"Will you shut up for a second! I'm trying to concentrate!" Sephiroth growled before focusing his thoughts on the sword he saw Sephirou wield in his school cafeteria. He felt himself being pulled towards the sword and when the pull was at its strongest, he called to it.

"Masamune…"

In a flash of green light, he was brought out of his thoughts and looked up at his hand and smirked.

"Suck on that Sephirou."

"_Well I'll be damned… How the hell was that possible?"_

"It's simple! You and I share the same soul. Whatever you can do,_ I_ can do as well…which includes summoning your awesome sword to use whenever_ I_ feel like it."

"_Hn."_ Sephirou snorted, pretending to be unimpressed that his reincarnation could now summon his legendary sword.

"Whatever." Sephiroth said as he lowered Masamune. He was surprised that the seven foot sword was light and easy for him to swing.

"_That's because you bonded with the sword, brat…"_

"Aww! Is someone upset that his baby chose me as its wielder too?"

"_Like I told you earlier, you should be focusing on the battle instead of me! Don't make me repeat myself again, kid."_

"Oh, right!" Sephiroth said as he looked at the third head of the monster that continue to drain the people at the park.

"_Well, what are you waiting for!"_

"Um…how do I use this? Do I just run up to the monster and swing or do I –"

"_OH FOR GAIA'S SAKE!"_

Sephiroth gasped when he felt Sephirou take control of his arms and legs and screamed when Sephirou made him run towards the monster.

"Stop it you insane alien! You know what? I change my mind! I don't want to help them anymore!" Sephiroth screamed when Sephirou forced him to run up a nearby cherry blossom tree before jumping into the sky, sailing directly towards the third monster's head.

"_It's too late to turn back now…"_ Sephirou chuckled. Sephiroth's eyes widened when the head turned towards them and roared.

"He spotted us!"

"_Doesn't matter."_

Sephirou placed Sephiroth's other hand on Masamune before performing the same attack he used in the cafeteria on the third head and body of the Harpy while Sephiroth had his eyes closed. He opened his eyes when he heard the monster let out a weak roar and watched in awe as the monster disintegrated into thin air, making the people and dogs in the park return to normal and stare at each other in confusion while asking what happened. Sephiroth let out a sigh of relief as Masamune disappeared from his hand and Sephirou gave him back his control over his arms and legs.

"_Don't get too comfortable…"_

"Eh? Why not?"

"_Look down."_

Sephiroth did as Sephirou commanded and his eyes widened in fear when he realized not only was he standing on a tree branch in the tallest cherry blossom tree in the park, Cloud glaring up at him as Zack looked worried.

"What should I say?" Sephiroth asked his Gaian counterpart.

"_Tell him that you don't know what happened. Blame it on your instincts if you have to…"_

"Old man, I don't think I can do that…"

"_What other choice do you have?"_

Sephiroth sighed before he carefully climbed down the tree and wasn't surprised when Cloud slammed him up against the tree after he landed on the ground.

"How did you do that?" Cloud growled. Sephiroth turned away from and closed his eyes, hating that he had to lie directly to Cloud's face in order to protect Sephirou's whereabouts.

"I don't know…"

"You're lying! Only Sephirou can summon Masamune, use Octaslash, and destroy a monster like that with only _one_ attack! He had to teach you how to all of those things so where is he!" Cloud yelled as he tightened his grip on his shoulders, making Sephiroth wince in pain.

"I said I don't know Cloud! One minute I was watching you and Zack fight that thing wishing that I could help you two out somehow and the next minute I realize that I'm flying through the air with a long sword in my hand! I don't know how it all happened!" Sephiroth yelled back as the Gaian Prince continued to growl at him.

"I don't care about that! Where is Sephirou! I know you know where he is! Just tell me!"

Sephiroth's eyes widened. It was then that he realized how desperate Cloud was sounding as the Gaian's nails pierced his skin. He guessed that Zack realized that too since he ran over to them.

"Hey, take it easy, Cloud! Maybe he really doesn't know…" Zack said, trying to pry Cloud's hands off of Sephiroth's shoulders, but it only caused Cloud to tighten his grip.

"I don't believe it! I refuse to!"

"Why? Because only _Sephirou_ can do what we just witnessed! Face it Cloud! Sephirou is _gone_ and Sephiroth is Sephirou's reincarnation so it's only natural that he'll inherit all of Sephirou's abilities and instincts!" Zack yelled as he finally pried Cloud's grip off of Sephiroth. Cloud stared at Sephiroth and Zack in shock as his eyes became watery before he ran away.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth yelled as he was about to chase after him until Zack caught his arm.

"It's alright; he'll run back to your apartment. I know what I said was harsh, but it was the only way to keep him from breaking your shoulder blades and from finding out that Sephirou is hiding inside of you…" Zack said before sighing. Sephiroth nodded as Sephirou remained silent.

"Thanks for helping, I think… How long will he be upset at us?"

"Until he realizes what I said was the truth…"

"Oh…" Sephiroth said sadly as Zack let go of his arm. There was no telling how long that could be…

"So, was it fun getting to kill your first monster all on your own?" Zack chuckled. Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"_I_ didn't kill it. Sephirou did because he didn't want to _tell_ me how to use his 'precious' sword…"

Zack laughed.

"That sounds like Old Silver alright!"

"Whatever…" Sephiroth huffed before walking over to their picnic area with a chuckling Zack in tow, never noticing the figure hiding in the cherry blossom tree that overheard his and Zack's conversation…

* * *

Sephiroth sighed as he lazily flipped through the channels of his television as Zack slept curled up next him on the couch in his dog form. It had been three hours since he and Zack came back to his apartment and Cloud still hadn't said a word to them since he locked himself inside his bedroom. Sephirou claimed that the Gaian Prince would be alright, but Sephiroth wasn't so sure he would be. He sighed in annoyance when he heard his doorbell ring and got off of the couch to see who was at his door at 12a.m, waking Zack up in the process.

"Isn't it kinda late for you to have guests over at this hour?" Zack said while yawning as he stretched his front legs.

"Uh huh…" Sephiroth said with his brows furrowed as he tried to look out of the peep hole on his door to see who it was, only to find that he couldn't see anyone since the hallway lights weren't on.

"That's odd…" He muttered to himself as he unlocked his door and opened it. His eyes widened when he found a large red fox sitting in the hallway and furrowed his brows when it purred at him.

"_Oh shit…"_ Sephirou muttered. Sephiroth didn't get the chance to question Sephirou because of the fox pouncing on him, making him land on his kitchen floor with a thud as Zack growled at the fox from his stance on the couch. Sephiroth stared at the fox in shock as he watched the fox change into a beautiful redhead with blue eyes wearing a red kimono that matched his hair and instantly knew that the fox was from Gaia as well. He opened his mouth to say something, but the redhead placed a finger over his mouth as he leaned down to where his nose brushed his, making Sephiroth blush at the close proximity of his captor.

"It's okay, _Sephiroth_. I won't bite you…_much_…" The redhead said with a smirk on his face. Sephiroth's eyes widened before he narrowed them and moved his captor's finger off of his mouth.

"What the hell are you talking about! Get the hell off of me!"

The redhead grinned before he quickly pressed his lips against his. Sephiroth screamed into the kiss when he felt the redhead moving his hips against his and frantically tried to push the redhead off of him to get away from the perverted Gaian. He inwardly sighed in relief when Zack tackled the redhead to the floor and sat on the redhead's back as he continued to growl at him.

"Get off of me immediately you filthy mutt! This is kimono costs more than your life and you're getting it dirty!"

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Genesisseru. I'm surprised you're on this planet, too." Zack said as he wagged his tail. Sephiroth sighed in annoyance before getting off of his floor to go shut his front door.

"No shit!_ I_ was sent to help Clouderu find Sephirou and I believe I found something much _better_…" The redhead said as he turned his head towards Sephiroth and smirked before licking his lips. Sephiroth leaned against his front door and snorted.

"Why are you here?"

"Like I told the mutt, I was sent here to find Sephirou. Needless to say that my mission is complete…sort of…"

Sephiroth's eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"For starters, if you and Zack are going to have conversations, make sure that no one is around for someone to hear you both. You're lucky that it was_ me_ who was hiding up in that cherry blossom tree that you two were talking under and not someone from The Evil Spirit's camp."

"Yeah, I guess… Well, my name's Sephiroth, though you already know that…"

"And mine's Genesisseru, but you can call me Genesis or Luvaisa if you want…"

Sephiroth raised a brow when Zack busted out laughing to the point where he rolled off of Genesis' back and continued to laugh as Genesis stood up and dusted off his kimono.

"Sephirou, what does Luvaisa mean?"

"_That word is used to describe someone as your significant other in an _intimate_ way…"_

Sephiroth's cheeks turned red as he glared at the grinning redhead.

"I should stab you with Masamune!"

The Gaian chuckled before he vanished and reappeared in front of him before trapping Sephiroth in between his front door and his body.

"Oh? Is that what you nicknamed it? I didn't know you were that kinky… If that's the case, you can stab me all night long if you want to. I'll even scream if that'll make you perform better…" The redhead purred in his ear as he slowly moved one of his hands down to his pants as Sephiroth stared at him in horror.

"Sephirou, this perv can't be serious, right!"

"_Well, speaking from past experience…yes…"_

"What! Oh please don't tell me that you two-"

"_It was only once…maybe six… I can't really remember. All that I'll say is that he's really good with his tongue."_

"EWW! I did not have to know-"

Sephiroth gasped when he felt Genesis' hand grab his member. He looked down and his eyes widened when he saw that his pants and boxers were pooled around his ankles.

"How the hell did he do that in the matter of seconds!"

"_Genesis is a Gaian fox… They are very cunning when it comes to the things that they want…"_

"Will you please stop talking to Sephirou? It's quite rude…unless you're trying to turn this into a threesome…" Genesis snorted. Sephiroth blinked before narrowing his eyes as he yelled at the redheaded Gaian.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Seph, are you okay? I heard you yelling…"

Sephiroth's eyes widened before he looked over Genesis' shoulder to see Cloud rubbing his eyes sleepily as he leaned against the wall.

"Were you sleeping this whole time?" Sephiroth asked.

"Uh huh…" Cloud said as he blinked a couple of times before his eyes widened when he saw Genesis and smiled.

"Genesisseru! I'm so glad to see- what are you doing to Sephiroth?" Cloud asked in confusion. Genesis grinned before kissing Sephiroth's cheek.

"We're having some fun time… Care to join us? You're more than welcome to…"

Cloud looked at Sephiroth before narrowing his eyes.

"Get your hands off of him… I can tell by his face that he's not giving you his consent to touch him…" Cloud growled. Genesis snorted.

"And what are you going to do if I don't? Turn into a tiny, little kitten and bite my ankle? Get over yourself Clouderu. You aren't the Prince of Gaia anymore so you can't tell me what to do, especially since the only reason why you're telling me not to touch Sephiroth is because he looks like Sephirou. You're just jealous that I can touch him and you can't!" Genesis said before he busted into laughs.

"_He shouldn't have said that…"_

"Why do you say that Sephirou?"

"Look ahead…"

Sephiroth did and he furrowed his brows when he saw a blue aura appear around Cloud as he fiercely growled, making Zack stop laughing and stare at Cloud in shock. The aura engulfed Cloud and changed into a shape much bigger than kitten. When the blue aura faded, Zack let out a whimper as Sephiroth screamed.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! THERE'S A FUCKING _TIGER_ IN MY APARTMENT!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe… Looks like there's more to Cloud than meets the eye! XD I know some of you are wondering why I haven't posted anything in **_**literally**_** two months and the answer to that is this: college. I had a rough quarter that required all of my extra time to be spent on projects for all of my classes, leaving me with no time to update any of my stories. Also, I think it's because I haven't read much fics that have inspired me to truly say: "I need to finish my stories ASAP!" I don't know why since I've read some very great fics… Maybe my interests are changing, eh, I don't know… Just thought I should share that since maybe some of y'all are going through the same thing I am. And if you are, HAVE NO FEAR! We'll get through this together (hopefully! :})!**

**-Ktk**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and PM's while I was gone! I really appreciated all of them! I highly recommend re-reading the previous chapters by the way!**

**Disclaimer: In the normal spot!**

**Warning(s): Eh, nothing much...**

* * *

Sephiroth stared at the tiger version of Cloud in horror as he growled and arched his back, getting ready to launch himself at Genesis. He was about to try and call out to him when Sephirou stopped him.

"This is the form Gaian cats take when they are enraged. He will not be able to comprehend anything you say since his mind is in a berserk stage. Anything you say or do will be taken as a threat and he'll attack and try to kill you."

"So then what are we supposed to do!"

_"There's nothing much that you can do except to wait for him to calm down."_

Sephiroth snorted in frustration and glared at his captor.

"Do you see what you've done, asshole!" Sephiroth yelled as he pushed Genesis' hands off of him to pull up his boxers and pants. Genesis rolled his eyes before turning towards the angry gold and black striped tiger and smirked.

"Aww the little kitten got offended? Well it's too bad that I don't give a shit! If it's a fight you want then come and get it! I've been waiting for this ever since I found out that a runt like you became the mate of the most powerful general on Gaia!" Genesis laughed before his body started to glow red and transformed into a ferocious looking fox that was twice the size of Cloud. Sephiroth slowly tried to move from behind Genesis to try to get to where Zack was since it was safer over there, but when Genesis' bushy tail pinned him against the door, it was apparent that the fox thought differently.

"Don't worry, lovely. I was the Commander of the great Gaian army and I used to eat tigers his size just for kicks... There's no way he's getting around me." Genesis said as he took his battle stance.

"Funny you say that because something tells me that you're bluffing..." Sephiroth gulped when he saw Cloud's eyes flash and lunged towards them, claws first.

"Oh yeah? Then watch this..." Genesis snorted as he lifted his right paw and swiped it at Cloud when he got close and sent the gold tiger crashing into the dinner table.

"Hey take it easy on him! We're suppose to help him calm down not kill him!" Sephiroth yelled in concern when he saw that Cloud wasn't moving in the pile of broken wood that used to be his table. Genesis snorted.

"Kid, you worry too-"

Genesis was cut off by Cloud slamming Genesis into the refrigerator, freeing Sephiroth from being pinned by the fox's tail. Sephiroth quickly ran over to the couch where Zack was sitting and whimpering.

"What the hell are you doing? Go over there and help!" Sephiroth yelled angrily while pointing to the fighting fox and tiger. Zack shook his head.

"No can do Baby Silver! I'll get annihilated! This here is as far as my transformation goes!" Zack yelled back. Sephiroth let out a yell of frustration before pouting.

_"I'd move to the bathroom if I were you..."_

"Why!"

_"Because they're coming this way."_

Sephiroth looked and his eyes widened and screamed as he grabbed Zack and ran into the bathroom to avoid being crushed by Cloud being thrown into the television. He placed Zack on the floor before slamming the bathroom door shut and sliding down the door to sit on the floor. Zack trotted over next to him and placed his head on his knee as they listened to the sound of his living room being torn to pieces, knowing that neither he or Zack could do nothing about it. Sephiroth sighed as he rubbed Zack's ear.

"So is this what it was like during war times for you on Gaia?"

"Yes and no. Back on Gaia I was the Second in Command on the Infiltration Squad. Gaian dogs were used to infiltrate the enemy's lair since we can't grow big like some of the other Gaian animals can, which made us the perfect candidates that were able to sneak around without getting caught. But when we were not needed, we couldn't help out the Combat Squad since we were like ants to them and would get in the way. All we could was lead the royal family and the citizens to safety and watch the fights from afar." Zack answered. Sephiroth made a sound of understanding before gasping when he heard a horrible sounding yelp.

_"That was Genesis."_

Sephiroth could tell that the fox must've been injured badly by how the way Sephirou said that. He motioned for Zack to get up and he turned himself around to slowly open the door wide enough for him and Zack to see what happened. His eyes widened when he saw Genesis laying by the window, heavily panting in between growls and Cloud standing not too far away, growling back at Genesis.

"Wow, it looks like Spiky did a number on Genesis. He injured his left eye and I think one of his front and hind legs are broken. Meanwhile Cloud's standing there like the wound on his shoulder and neck are just scratches! How bizarre..." Zack said in surprise and in awe of Cloud not being able feel his wounds.

"Then that means the fight's over right?"

_"No."_ Sephirou answered.

"No? What do you mean no! Genesis can no longer defend himself!" Sephiroth said angrily.

_"Gaian cats fight to kill. They show no mercy, especially when it involves what they consider to be their territory. This instinct is amplified more when they change into tigers."_

Sephiroth cursed as he watched Cloud change his stance into the one he saw earlier. He was about to deliver the killing blow. Sephiroth sighed.

"God I hope I don't regret this..." He muttered before darting out of the bathroom to stand between the wounded fox and the snarling tiger and gulped when his eyes locked with Cloud's hollow blue ones, letting him know that he was nowhere near being lucid.

"What the hell are are doing! You should've stayed where you were! I'm doing just fine on my own thank you very much!" Genesis growled at him before coughing.

_"I was going to ask the same thing..."_

"Well seeing as though I'm trying to stop Cloud from accidentally killing you, one would think that you would at least sound grateful, seeing as though you are unable to see out of one eye or stand up without injuring yourself further!" Sephiroth sarcastically responded back, ignoring Sephirou's comment. Genesis snorted before letting out a weak laugh.

"If this were a different scenario, one might think you we're being romantic..."

"And one would respond by saying that you're really delusional."

"Whatever."

Sephiroth chuckled before hearing Cloud hiss. He narrowed his eyes at the tiger as he got into his crouching stance and held his arms out as a way of defending Genesis.

"Cloud, I don't know if you can hear me but if you can, I need you calm down. You won! You don't need to kill Genesis to prove that! He can't move Cloud! He can't touch me! Your territory is safe!"

"For now..."

Sephiroth turned around to glare at the smiling fox before turning back around and feel his heart skip a beat at the fact that Cloud was right in front of him instead of being a few feet away like he was a few seconds ago. He never saw a tiger in person before, but he now understood why some people felt nervous when they saw them at the zoo. Cloud was radiating power and it made him feel like folding in on himself, but he couldn't do that. Despite Zack's whimpers for him not to do it, he slowly moved his hand towards Cloud.

"It's okay Cloud, I won't hurt you, and I know you won't hurt me either. You promised to protect me...remember?" Sephiroth said as he closed his eyes and touched the top of Cloud's head. Though he knew it was probably stupid of him to close his eyes but he really didn't want to see Cloud's eyes narrow before he attacked him. He flinched when the Gaian let out a roar and what followed after that shocked him. Instead of him feeling claws on his face, he felt something very wet and...sticky...

_"Good job, kid..."_ Sephirou chuckled happily.

Shocked by what the Gaian just said, he quickly opened his eyes to find Cloud giving his cheek another lick while purring. He looked into Cloud's eyes and smiled when he found that they were no longer foggy and were the bright blue ones he knew. He hugged the Gaian and laughed in relief.

"I thought I lost you for good, Cloud! Sheesh, you scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry Seph! I-I didn't mean to scare you and ruin your apartment! I just got so mad at Genesisseru and the next thing I know I was - I'm so sorry..." Cloud said as he transformed back into his human self. Zack ran out of the bathroom nuzzled Cloud's leg before moving to do the same to Sephiroth's.

"Did... Did I hurt you?" Cloud asked in worry, while looking over Sephiroth. He shook his head no before stepping to the side to show the Gaian how badly he injured the redhead. Cloud gasped in shock as his eyes filled up with tears.

"Oh Genesis I'm so sorry! I-I know you and I don't get along so well, but I never thought our problems would go so far that I would do all of this to you! I-I'm so sorry!" Cloud said as he reached out to touch Genesis' injured ear with tears running down his cheeks. Genesis rolled his eyes before letting out a loud snort and pushing Cloud off of him with his good paw. Sephiroth caught the shocked blond Gaian before glaring at the fox.

"What the hell was that for?" Sephiroth asked heatedly as he watched Genesis slowly stand up.

"Because his apology and tears are getting on my nerves! One should never apologize for standing their ground. Besides, I'm a Commander. His attacks felt more like a tickle." Genesis grinned. Sephiroth rolled his eyes as Zack groaned.

"You have got to be the most delusional person that I have ever met..." Sephiroth sighed. Genesis laughed.

"Tsk, you have so much more to learn about me before calling me delusional love..."

Genesis shook his body and Sephiroth watched in bewilderment as all of Genesis' injuries disappeared. The redhead changed back into his human formed and bowed before sending a smirk Sephiroth's way. He rolled his eyes when Zack changed back into his human form and started applauding.

"Who's the delusional one now dumasa?"

"How...?"

_"Remember, he's a fox..."_

"Oh yeah, I forgot, they're tricksters..." Sephiroth muttered as Cloud giggled.

"That was a good one Genesisseru! You always get me! Remember the time you acted like you we're dead? You even fooled Sephirou!"

"Oh yes, that was one of my best performances... Well, thats the last show for tonight since it's late and I need my rest." Genesis said as he brushed off the imaginary dirt from his kimono and made his way towards Sephiroth's bedroom.

"Who said you're staying here! It's bad enough I let Zack in-"

"Hey!"

"-and now after all of that you think you can here too? Look at my apartment! It's a fucking wreck thanks to your lame performance!" Sephiroth yelled angrily. His anger rose when Genesis turned around and cut his eyes at him.

"If there's one thing that I never do it's giving a 'lame' performance... You would've known that if you would've let me finish what I started in the kitchen."

Sephiroth couldn't stop the blush that rose to his cheeks and inwardly cursed when Genesis laughed. He clapped his hands and his apartment returned back to normal before walking into Sephiroth's bedroom with Cloud running in right behind him yelling goodnight. Sephiroth sighed before turning to Zack.

"...Please tell me you know how to turn the couch into a bed..." 

* * *

Sephiroth opened his eyes to find himself in a part of Gaia that he hasn't been to before. Judging by all of the tall trees, he figured that he was in a Gaian forest.

"And it's nighttime here, too..." Sephiroth said in awe as he looked up at the sky and saw what appeared to be stars of various sizes. Why would Sephirou bring him to a forest at night?

"Speaking of Sephirou, how come he hasn't appeared yet?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he started walking around once his eyes got adjusted to the dim light provided by the stars, listening to the sounds of the forest...until he tripped and fell. He cursed before rolling onto his knees to look at the ground to see what it was that he tripped over. His eyes widened when he saw that what he tripped over was the indent of a large paw print. Not knowing what Gaian animal made it, he nervously got up and quickly walked in the direction he knew would be safer until he stopped and thought about it.

"There's only one person here! Dammit, what the hell is wrong with me!" Sephiroth yelled in frustration before turning around to follow the paw prints that should lead him to Sephirou. He continued down the trail until it lead him to a clearing that left him awestruck. There was a large cliff that over looked the river that ran underneath it and the stars made the water look crystal clear. He looked around to see if he could spot Sephirou and he smiled when he spotted something big and white by the river that didn't appear to be too far away from him. He carefully climbed down the cliff and ran through the tall grass in the direction he spotted the white thing, inwardly cursing when his hair got caught in one of the blades of grass. He continued to run until tripped and fell again. Sephiroth let out a yell full of anger.

"Dammit! That is the last time I-" Sephiroth started to say until he looked down and realized what tripped over was a large white and black striped tail.

"Sephirou?"

Sephiroth's eyes widened when the tail wrapped around his right leg and hoisted him up to be glared at by its owner, a white Siberian tiger that was bigger than Genesis and Cloud combined with green slitted eyes.

"How did you get here?"

Sephiroth snorted.

"I'd love to answer you but I can't since all of the blood in my body is rushing to my brain and it's making it hard for me to think!"

"Hn, and yet it doesn't prevent your mouth from moving..." Sephirou said as he put him down by left front paw. Sephiroth got up and dusted all of the dirt off of his pajamas before looking at Sephirou's animal form. Needless to say, he could see why Zack is jealous of him and why Genesis would fight Cloud over him. Sephirou is a beautiful and powerful looking tiger and it made him feel quite honored to be his reincarnation.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Sephirou asked with narrowed.

"Oh, no reason. I was just thinking about how you and Cloud's future cubs are gonna look..." Sephiroth grinned and chuckled when Sephirou let out a loud snort of displeasure.

"After having to go through this ordeal and having to listen to you and your problems, I do not want any at all..." Sephirou said while turning his head away from Sephiroth.

"Aww, come on! You can't mean that! You've only known me for a few days!"

"Those 'few days' were enough to change my mind. Hell, the night we first met did the trick."

"Okay now you're just being an ass! Last I checked it was you who rudely awakened me by threatening to set my bed on fire so technically that was your own damn fault since I didn't do a damn thing to you!" Sephiroth said while pouting. Sephirou chuckled before turning to face him again.

"You never did answer my question... How did you get here?"

Sephiroth raised a brow.

"Didn't you call me here?"

"No. I didn't want to bother you tonight after the stressful day you've had and yet, here you are... "

"Well, so much for that! The night I have off to get some rest, I don't get any since my mind sent me here on its own!" Sephiroth sighed. He really appreciated that Sephirou tried to let him sleep but his mind wanted him to be here instead for some reason. He walked over Sephirou and climbed on top of his paw, knowing that Sephirou wouldn't object to him doing so. Wanting to look up at the stars, he leaned back and rested his head against the fur on Sephirou's paw, secretly enjoying how soft and fluffy it felt.

"Why are the stars different sizes here?" Sephiroth asked as he pointed to the big and medium stars.

"The small dots are stars, the rest are planets."

"Oh..." Sephiroth said, feeling a little stupid for not thinking of that. Sephirou chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. Cloud asked the same question when I first brought him here."

"Oh wow! Was this where you brought him as a first date?"

"Yes."

"What did you two do while you both were here?"

"...I don't think it's appropriate for me to tell you."

"Well that was all I needed to hear."

"Was it?"

"Yes, it was! I don't swing that way so I don't want to know the...details..."

"Hn, keep telling yourself that..."

"I will keep telling myself that since it's true! Once I tell Tifa how I really feel, she'll dump her lame ass boyfriend and start going out with me instead! Just you wait and see... We might even get married!"

Sephiroth glared at the tiger when he started to laugh. He wouldn't be surprised if Sephirou lifted up his right paw to wipe the tears that ran down his cheeks because he was laughing so hard.

"Asshole..." Sephiroth muttered before closing his eyes to try and get some sleep.

"I don't understand what you see in her... Why do you want to date her so bad? From what I've seen, it seems like she doesn't pay attention to you that much."

Sephiroth snorted.

"How would you know? You haven't met her! You have no idea what she's like!"

"I don't need to meet someone in order to know them. I can sense everything I need to know about someone before they even say a word to me."

"And yet with that 'magical' sensor you have, you never knew that Cloud was head-over-heels in love with you before you met him..."

When Sephiroth heard the Gaian grumble about smart-ass teenagers, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep with a grin on his face.

* * *

Sephiroth woke up when he heard the doorbell ringing. He pushed the sleeping Zack off of his legs to get up and answer it cautiously.

"Who the hell would it be at this hour anyway?" Sephiroth grumbled when his clock hanging on the wall read 6:30. His eyes widened when he noticed it was Tifa through the peep hole.

"Fuck!" He whispered before sprinting over to the bed to wake up Zack. He couldn't let her in because she would see the bed in the middle of his living room and no matter what kind of lie he told her, she would never believe him.

"Wake up you mutt!" Sephiroth whispered into the dog's ear as he violently shook him. When he got no response but his snores, he let a frustrated sigh.

_"Try waking Cloud. Zack sleeps like the dead until he smells food..."_ Sephirou suggested. Sephiroth rolled his eyes. He wasn't surprised...

"Good idea, especially since he already met her." Sephiroth said as he heard the Gaian yawn before making a sound of agreement. Sephiroth flinched when the rings turned to heavy knocks. He had to wake Cloud up fast or else Tifa would break down his door in order to find out why he wasn't answering. He ran over to his bedroom and gently knocked on the door.

"Hey Cloud wake up! I need your help!"

Sephiroth grinned when he heard shuffling and the sound of footsteps coming from behind the door. When the door opened, Sephiroth felt his face turn red at the sight of a disheveled haired Cloud with watery blue eyes who was wearing his pajamas that were two sizes too big on him since his right shoulder was exposed. He looked really...

_"Sexy..."_

Sephiroth's eyes widened at the purr of approval Sephirou made and shook his head to rid himself of the lewd picture of Cloud the ghost Gaian created in his mind.

"I need you to turn the bed back into a couch and become a kitten again! Tifa's here!"

Cloud nodded his head sleepily before snapping his fingers and changed into a kitten. Sephiroth picked him up and smiled when he saw Zack sleeping on his old couch. He walked over to the door and opened it just before Tifa could knock again.

"What the hell took you so long to answer?" Tifa said angrily.

"Last I checked it was 6:30 in the morning and it's the weekend!" Sephiroth scoffed as Cloud let out a sleepy meow. Tifa pouted before folding her arms.

"Well Yuffie and I were wondering if you wanted to come with us to the zoo today, but since you obviously have plans to sleep all day, we'll just-"

"No, no that's fine! I'd love to go with you two!" Sephiroth said in happiness at the chance of going on a semi-kind-of-sort-of date with Tifa...and her best friend that hated him...sort of...

"Really? That's awesome! Then meet me over at Yuffie's around 12 and then we can all leave together!" Tifa said with a smile as she rubbed Cloud's ear, who purred in response. Sephiroth nodded in agreement and Tifa waved goodbye before heading back to her apartment. He closed the door and started to cheer at the opportunity to Sephirou wrong. He forgot that he still had Cloud in his hands until the Gaian let out a long and tired meow.

"Oh, sorry Cloud." Sephiroth chuckled as he placed Cloud on the ground. He watched Cloud slowly walk back towards his room before going over to the couch to get a few more hours of sleep. He rested his head against the armrest as he made sure not to accidentally kick Zack as he stretched out his legs. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of content.

_"You know you have to find a way to take Genesis, Cloud, and Zack with you, right? It's not safe for you to be on your own."_

Sephiroth groaned.

"Do I really have to?"

_"Yes."_

"Why? I think they will be okay in my apartment as long as I leave them enough food."

_"Hn... You'll see..."_

* * *

"Awwwww that's not fair! I wanna go! Please? I'll be a good Gaian, I promise!"

"I agree with Zack. I've never seen a zoo before and it sounds exciting!"

"I just want to go to make sure this Tifa girl doesn't touch what is mine..."

Sephiroth felt a vein in his head getting ready to explode as he continued to listen to the three Gaians complain about not being able to go with him while brushing his hair. They've been begging him to go since he made them breakfast around 9 and it took him longer than it normally would to get dressed thanks to Zack and Genesis making his towel, clothes, shoes, and wallet disappear until Cloud made them reappear while giggling. He was thankful that he didn't hear 'I told you so' from Sephirou because that probably would've made him snap. He stepped out of the bathroom to look at the time and felt anger rise more when he realized that it was 15 minutes to 12 and it took him a good 30 minutes to get over to Yuffie's apartment complex. Needless to say, he would be late and have hear an earful from Yuffie.

"No! None of you are going and that's final! I think it's fair to say that I deserve a little break from all of you and the opportunity to get back into the normal lifestyle of a teenage boy who doesn't have alien animals staying at his apartment. I don't want to hear another reason as to why I should let all of you go so just stay here and keep quiet!" Sephiroth yelled.

"Psh! Normal? You are far from being a 'normal' teenager! Last I checked, humans aren't born with silver hair!" Genesis said all-knowingly, causing Zack and Cloud to bust out laughing.

Sephiroth growled as he walked back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut to ignore the laughing Gaians.

"It's not fair..." Sephiroth muttered to himself as he continued to brush his hair.

_"A lot of things aren't fair, but its how you deal with the situation that can make it better."_

"You really think I should take them, don't you?"

_"Yes. The Evil Spirit and her minions could be anywhere and there's no telling what it is that they have planned. You saw what happened yesterday. If that were to happen again while you're at the zoo and they are here, you would have to wait for them to arrive before they can help you. It's too risky for you to be by yourself anymore until the Evil Spirit is destroyed."_

Sephiroth sighed.

"So then what am I suppose to do? I can't take them with me as animals because the zoo will think that I'm smuggling them into the zoo."

_"Hmm... I think I have an idea that should work..."_

* * *

**A/N: whew finally another chapter from one of my stories is completed! It feels good to have updated two stories this year instead of none! I think I'm on a roll here!^^**

**_-KTK_**


End file.
